twins
by tufstuf
Summary: ginny goes through labor. and has twins. what does she suggest their names should be? read and find out! [oneshot]


Hey my peeps! Ok this was just a random idea I had in mind so tell me what u think!

Ginny Potter woke up abruptly with pain coming from her bulging stomach. She rolled over to her side to get comfortable but it a sharp pain rose up her back. She yelped out in pain.

"Harry!" She whispered in a strained voice. Harry stirred a little. "Harry! The baby is coming!" Harry sat up straight.

"W-what? Y-you m-m-mean now?" Ginny nodded. Harry just stared at her.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out grabbing his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

"O-okay. How long have you been having pain?" Harry asked getting down to business.

"Like 20 minutes." Ginny whispered. She started taking deep breaths like how Hermione had taught her.

"Ok. You stay here and I am gonna floo Hermione real quick okay? No wait hold on!" Harry said thinking of something. He rushed out of the room and a few moments later pulled Luna Longbottom in. "You stay here with Gin while I get Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. I will be right back." Harry said hurriedly. Luna went and sat down next to Ginny on the bed and stroked her hair and calmed her while Harry flooed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as soon as he popped his head into the fireplace. Hermione sat up and looked around. Her husband on the other hand had another reaction. He was so startled that he woke up with a start and fell promptly off his bed. Ron stood back up immediately and started rubbing his backside.

"What was that for Harry?" Ron asked after he saw Harry's head in the fireplace.

"I didn't call you! I called Hermione! Hermione, Ginny is in labor. I don't know what to do! Help please!" Hermione looked shocked at first but went back to her calm state. "Calm down Harry. You go tell Mrs.Weasley and I will go to Ginny. Who is with her right now?"

"Luna."

"Ok. That's good. Now go." Harry nodded and disappeared. "Ron, take the twins and go to drop them off at Charlie and Annie's flat. I am guessing that you and Charlie will want to go to with Ginny so Annie can take care of Emma and Rupert." Hermione said, referring to their 2 kids. Ron nodded. "Tell Charlie what is happening then you go tell Fred and George and have Charlie tell Bill. I will meet you at St. Mungo's. Bye sweetie!" Hermione said pecking him on the lips. She pointed her wand at her nightgown and muttered a spell that changed her clothes into jeans and a white blouse. She muttered the same spell on Ron and he was changed into khakis and a black t-shirt. Then she apparated out of her house and into Harry and Ginny's flat. When she got there she saw Luna sitting on the bed rubbing Ginny's back and Ginny hunched over in pain. Luna looked up worriedly and sighed with relief when she saw Hermione.

"Ginny dear, sit up straight." Hermione ordered gently. Ginny sat up after lots of struggling. By then an anxious father-to-be walked in wringing his hands followed by his mother-in-law.

"Ginny sweetie! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you think we should go to St. Mungos now?" Molly Weasley inquired.

"Mum! Considering the fact that I am going through labor what do you think?" Ginny paused in thought. "Lets go to St. Mungo's. I think I am ready. Are you ready Harry?"

"If you are ready, I am ready." Harry said giving her a small smile.

4 HOURS LATER 

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter." The healer said with a smile. "You have a baby boy and girl." He handed the girl to Harry and the boy to Ginny. Harry beamed down at his wife and kids. Ginny gave him a weak smile, weak but happy. The girl in Harry's arms opened her eyes first. She looked at her father curiously. She had her mother vibrant red hair and her father's vivid green eyes. The boy that was in Ginny's arms opened his eyes and stared into his mother's. He had his father messy black hair and his mother's deep hazel eyes. Harry looked proudly down at Ginny and asked her softly, "What should we name them?"

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "They look like a Lily and James to me."

Harry grinned and kissed her forehead that was still damp from sweat from labor. "I love you."

The end.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please please please!

Mucho love,

tufstuf


End file.
